The Kingdom of Whitewater
'Overview' The Kingdom of Whitewater is one of the Big Five powers in Cael, named after the White River running through the land from mountains in the north. Hailing from the western side of the Anecian Skies, this proud kingdom were some of the first to train a powerful airship fleet to begin visiting the many islands that dart the skies around them. The topography of the land consists mainly of green plains in a rainy and gloomy climate south of the northern mountains near the border. Much of the population resides in cities, however small amounts still take part in farming in the countryside or live in suburban areas. They are currently at good terms with the Kingdom of Cesatano to their south and are contesting areas with the United Republic of Estila and the Kingdom of Minetia to their east. 'History' The furthest bits of history recovered from Whitewater shows that it was once a true kingdom going through a large amount of different rulers down a single royal bloodline. Some rulers were kind, others getting caught up in the mass riches that royalty had to offer. The reign of King Simon was not only the worst for the people and peasants cultivating the land below him, it was also the last official time the royal family had administrative powers over the nation. The story of this change tells of a young boy who had lost his father due to failure to pay taxes. Angered the boy took the only weapons that he owned, a violin and a bow, and stormed inside the castle. Before the king he began to play, the notes of his violin being played so beautifully that the king soon burst into tears of joy. He begged that the boy would teach him how to play and he accepted, telling the king to meet him at a large Oak tree by the river. Walking alone in an overjoyed state the king met his teacher at the tree, only to be stabbed in the back and tossed into the river for all the people of Whitewater to witness. The people then stood up at the sight of their fearful leader slain in the water before them, taking up arms and overthrowing the monarchy. A parlament was put in place in 1532 and the rest of the royal family was allowed to live inside the kingdom, but no longer had any affiliation with the new government. Whether or not this story is actually true is unknown even today. As time when on they began to explore in the power of flight with the discovery of oil and the invention of their own engine, creating their first planes around the turn of the 1700's. The Estilans were first to discover them and soon connection was established between the two, then the rest of the world later on. When they heard news that Estila was beginning to arm itself an air force they scrambled to make their own, stumbling at first but coming out rather strong as time continued. Today they have risen to rise as one of the Big Five powers, extending their influences through the Anecian Skies. 'Air Force' The Royal Air Force of Whitewater (RAF) was founded in 1742 and was practically a joke only until the past twenty or so years. Revolution in airship technology has allowed them to amass a powerful fleet of carriers, destroyers, and battleships that leave some of the other nations shaking their boots at the mere mention of them. All of their older planes use forward-prop driven aircraft with either a mix of medium sized aircraft canons with machine guns, or a large array of machine guns intended to litter the sky with fifty caliber rounds. More modern aircraft, like many others, are switching to more advanced pusher designs with incredible maneuverability and power.